


What had to lose?

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Tidal Wave [2]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: La situazione toccava punti ancora più alti di follia quando quello stesso ragazzo per cui si era preso una sbandata era il compagno di squadra del tuo ex storico.





	What had to lose?

**Author's Note:**

> Non so sa dove sia nata questa cosa, o solo lontanamente l'idea di questi due insieme ma si è praticamente scritta quasi da sola.  
> Quindi niente, me ne vado.

Si era reso conto che avere una cotta per quello che per tutti era il suo più grande rivale per il titolo non era esattamente la cosa migliore che gli fosse successa negli ultimi anni, la situazione toccava punti ancora più alti di follia quando quello stesso ragazzo per cui si era preso una sbandata era il compagno di squadra del tuo ex storico. 

Quello a cui avevi spezzato il cuore per colpa di uno stupido errore, quello che per primo ti aveva fatto pensare di essere innamorato e ti aveva fatto conoscere cosa significasse sentirsi amati per davvero. Non avrebbe mai smesso di essere grato Luca per quello, per averlo fatto sentire davvero speciale prima che lui stesso rovinasse tutto.  
Pecco gli era piombato a torno già dai test invernali, il suo atteggiamento, il suo modo di sorridere e di parlargli come se tutto quello che aveva fatto in passato non lo riguardasse. Ed era la prima persona che lo guardava senza considerare tutto quello che era stato l'anno prima, come se tutto il disastro che era successo con Luca non facesse davvero parte di quello sarebbe potuto essere poi il loro rapporto sia in pista che fuori.

Lo faceva sentire dannatamente bene quel tipo di rivalità, solo che ad un punto indefinito di quei due mesi quella rivalità si era trasformata in qualcosa di completamente diverso.   
Era diventato un sorriso scambiato durante una conferenza stampa che gli faceva sudare le mani e andare il cuore come un matto. Ad una stretta di mano più lunga del previsto o semplicemente ad un gioco di sguardi che per un certo momento aveva creduto di immaginare completamente. Dal altro canto come poteva essere reale, come potevano essere reali tutti quei segnali? Era sicuro di star immaginando tutto, che ogni sensazione che sentiva addosso potesse non essere reale.  
Eppure tutto quel sentire i suoi occhi addosso o quella sensazione di averlo vicino ad ogni possibile occasione era una cosa che non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso.  
Era tutto reale e se lo sentiva sulla pelle, il problema era che aveva paura.

Paura che tutto quello che gli era successo in passato potesse tornare ancora una volta a rovinare qualcosa di bello.  
Anche in caso Pecco gli avesse dato la possibilità di essere qualcosa che andava oltre tutto quello che avevano in pista come poteva non temere che tutto quello che era successo con Luca lo tormentasse frenando il riccio a stare con lui?  
Aveva fatto un errore di cui ancora non si perdonava e non gli era mai stata data davvero la possibilità di spiegarsi davvero, c’erano solo state urla e porte sbattute, niente che gli permettesse di dare la sua versione, non sentiva di meritarsi il perdono ma non avrebbe mai voluto che finisse tutto in quel modo, avrebbe solo avuto bisogno di parlare con Luca per fargli capire che non aveva mai davvero smesso di amarlo.

Jerez era una pista che gli era sempre piaciuta, ci giravano spesso durante l’anno ed era comunque in Spagna il che gli permetteva di sentirsi a casa anche se allo stesso tempo erano lontani.  
Era un giovedì sera come gli altri e dopo tutte le interviste di quella giornata sperava solo di poter raggiungere presto il suo letto e riposarsi cosi da essere pronto per le prime prove libere del giorno dopo.   
Sapeva che Marc non ci sarebbe stato, lui e Vale avrebbero passato la serata insieme da qualche parte, a distanza di un anno si chiedeva ancora come fosse possibile che quei due stessero ancora insieme e soprattutto si chiedeva come dopo l’Argentina il loro rapporto sembrava essere ancora più forte nonostante si ignorassero completamente in pubblico.  
Sapeva quanto questo facesse stare male suo fratello ma sembrava che Valentino trovasse sempre un modo per far si che tutto quello non diventasse mai troppo da sopportare, faceva sempre sì che l’amore che c’era tra di loro superasse tutto l’odio che le persone gli buttavano dietro.   
Magari non era sempre facile ma dal modo in cui quei due si guardavano, Alex sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile separarli.  
Era cosi preso da quei pensieri che non si era reso conto della persona che lo stava aspettando in piedi davanti al suo motorhome almeno non fino a quando non aveva sentito il suono più che familiare di una dolce risata.  
Quando aveva alzato gli occhi e si era trovato davanti Luca credeva veramente di essere in sogno, magari si era addormentato durante una riunione e non se ne era reso conto.   
“Luca..?”  
“Eri preso in pensieri importanti per non renderti conto che ero qui.”  
La sua voce cosi vicina e priva di quella nota di disprezzo che l’aveva sempre macchiata in quell’anno era una novità, ma non era una novità il senso di vuoto allo stomaco o la sensazione di felicità che sembrava espandersi nel suo cuore ogni volta che aveva Luca vicino.  
Sarebbero potuti passare anni ma nulla avrebbe cambiato quello che aveva sentito per quel ragazzino dagli occhi cielo e magari gli avrebbero detto che era giovane per tutto quello ma mai come in quel caso aveva la certezza di avere ragione.  
“Stavo pensando a Marc e Vale e a quanto siano fortunati.”  
Disse sincero raggiungendolo cosi da poggiarsi vicino a lui lasciando una certa distanza tra i loro corpi. Il momento di silenzio che ne era seguito era stato inaspettatamente gradevole, carico di cosa che era difficile spiegare a parole.  
“Sei felice, Luca?”  
Aveva sentito i suoi occhi addosso per un momento e poi quando lo aveva guardato negli occhi davvero per la prima volta da quello che gli sembrava un secolo gli era chiaro che lo fosse, era chiaro perché tra tutte le domande che potevo porgli in quel momento avevo fatto proprio quella.  
“Si, lo sono come non succedeva da un po’.”  
“Se ti rende felice allora è la cosa giusta.”  
Non aveva bisogno di dire altro, tra loro non serviva.  
“Volevo che lo sapessi da me e non che ci vedessi insieme in giro per il paddock questa settimana..”  
La sua voce si era spezzata un attimo a metà frase e aveva lasciato sospesa la fine, forse anche per lui alcune cose non sarebbero mai cambiate davvero.  
Era la seconda gara in cui la vedeva accanto a Luca in tutte le pause, o alle interviste in cui lo guardava nello stesso modo in cui lo avevo sempre guardato lui stesso solo pochi mesi prima.   
Se ne era reso conto subito ma nello stesso momento il dolore che avrebbe provato solo qualche tempo prima era stato sostituito dalla consapevolezza che se lui era felice allora come poteva non esserlo anche Alex.  
Poi c’era il pensiero di Pecco a riscaldarlo appena, nonostante sentisse ancora il vuoto per l’assenza di Luca nella sua vita.   
“Un po’ me lo merito no?.. So che ne abbiamo già parlato, o almeno in parte ma mi dispiace come è finita.”  
“Un po’ forse.. ma non volevo che succedesse lo stesso. Meritiamo tutti di essere felici, Alex. E credo che tra qualche tempo non importerà più quello che è successo in passato. Poi teoricamente se quei due mai dovessero decidere di fare il grande passo saremmo costretti a trovare un modo.”  
Poteva sentire la felicità di Luca attraverso la sua voce in quel momento e gli era mancato tutto quello, gli era mancato averlo vicino come amico ancora prima che come ragazzo.  
“Dici che arriveranno mai a fare il grande passo? Marc sospetta che vale voglia chiedergli qualcosa ma credo pensi che dopo l’Argentina sia decisamente più complicato.”  
Il cambio di argomento gli sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare in quel momento, ora che le carte erano state quasi tutte scoperte non valeva la pensa parlarne ancora, andava bene.  
O almeno sarebbe andata bene tra qualche tempo.  
“Forse ma le cose non sono mai troppo complicate infondo, siamo noi a fare di piccole cose grandi dilemmi non credi? Le cose potrebbero essere più semplici di quanto credi..”  
Luca aveva sempre avuto il talento assoluto si capirlo, neanche Marc a volte ci riusciva e poi quel ragazzo era entrato nella sua vita si era reso conto di quanto fosse in grado di anticipare ogni sua mossa senza neanche che glielo chiedesse.  
Gli era bastato guardarlo per capire che sapeva, che aveva capito cosa gli passasse per la testa in quel periodo e dal suo sorriso potevo anche immaginare che sapesse qualcosa che lui sembrava ignorare completamente.

“Sai che non sono mai stato un fan delle cose semplici.”  
Ancora la sua risata, seguita quasi in modo troppo naturale dalla mia mentre lo colpiva leggermente ad una spalla con la sua.  
“Lo so, ma magari questa volta potresti rimanere piacevolmente sorpreso.”  
Sorrise ancora prima di staccarsi dalla parete a cui eravamo appoggiati per poi sistemarsi la maglietta che indossa, il logo della VR46 a risaltare anche al buio.  
“Di solito prima delle libere fa sempre un giro della pista in motorino, credo sia quasi orario..”  
Ennesima frase lasciata sospesa prima di accennare un saluto lasciandolo da solo, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
Poteva semplicemente lasciar perdere e entrare in quella che per gran parte dell’anno era la sua casa ma sapeva che non era la scelta giusta, perché non rischiare per una volta?  
La pista era poco illuminata la sera ma visto le giornate decisamente più lunghe la luce naturale permetteva ancora un giro e come Luca gli aveva anticipato lui era lì.  
Era strano stare da soli, erano sempre circondati da tantissime persone ed era strana la sola idea di passare del tempo da soli solo loro due.  
Pecco non si era accorto subito di lui e la cosa lo aveva fatto sorridere e allo stesso tempo gli aveva dato, anche solo per pochi minuti, la possibilità di osservarlo.  
Era banale dire che lo trovava davvero bello, forse non era neanche la prima cosa che aveva notato di quel ragazzo era semplicemente un dato di fatto, e lui si era ritrovato a sorridere senza neanche averne un vero motivo.

Quando poi si era reso conto della sua presenza Pecco sembra stupito ma allo stesso tempo anche sollevato prima di sorridere e dedicargli tutte le sue attenzioni.  
“Non sapevo se saresti venuto sul serio, cioè ci speravo..”  
Ancora un sorriso. 

Aveva scosso appena la testa prima di avvinarsi a lui con un sorriso gemello a quello del ragazzo riccio.  
Magari non era stato proprio saggio prendersi una cotta per il compagno di squadra del suo ex storico ma, infondo a quel punto, che aveva da perdere?

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato fino a qui, sono con voi!  
> Alla prossima


End file.
